Sana Lovelace
"Don't be an idiot; quit ignoring your true feelings. Realize that it is your heart which is crying out to you; telling you to wake up and realize the sorry state you're in. You weren't born to die, you were born to live!" '-Sana Lovelace' to Yoru in the midst of the dark angel battle Sana Lovelace Alais Angel Girl (By Ryoka Eucliffe & Other enemies)Sana-chan (By Miya Uzumio) Bow Girl (By Kazuma Fernandez) Fledgling (By Yoru Tsujihiro) Characteristics Race Nephilim Gender ♀ Female Hair Color Orange Eye Color Sky Blue Blood Type B Professional Status Affiliation Tensh's Wings Guild Mark Location Right Shoulder Blade Occupation S-class Mage Team N/A Previous Team The Clave Shadowhunters Partner(s) Yoru Tsujihiro Roo Base of Operations Fairy Tail Building Personal Status Status Active Relative(s) N/A Counterpart N/A Magic Magic Heavenly Castor Magic Mystic Flare Dragon Slayer Magic Weapons Larmes D'ange Daggers Seraph Blades Sana Lovelace '''is a Nephilim that was stationed in Magnolia by The Clave. She is one of the characters in Fairy Tail: Next Generation. Appearance Sana is lean, and quite short for a girl of her age. She has sky blue eyes, and orange hair that falls at her hips. She usually wears two triangular red hair clips that are actually used as telepathy devices. She almost always wears her hair down, occasionally seen with it in a bun or ponytail. She has a defined chest, and slim curves. Her silver Tenshi's Wings stamp is located on her left shoulder blade. Additionally, Sana does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, if she is serious in combat she will be seen wearing her body-suit which takes ten percent less damage from attacks. She may also be seen wearing a red zipper up sports jacket and a black hat with cat ears to conceal herselfmore. The eyepatch is worn to confine some of her magical power to store for later on in battle. Personality Sana is reckless, and hot-headed by nature. She is horribly sarcastic and loves to joke around with people. She will often head straight into battle without any strategies. However, she is quite cordial as it has been shown with the members of Fairy Tail. Sana will always be there to help her companions; although sometimes with much more complaining than others. She is quite headstrong, refusing to back down or flee until she obtains her goal. Sana is able to feel large amounts of empathy from different people, being able to literally feel their emotions herself. This has a side effect though, which makes her fall into depression. Her Exceed, Roo is one of the the only things that can drag her back to her normal outgoing self. Sana is very rebellious and often refuses to take orders from anyone. She believes strongly in her own path in life and says that even if she is wrong, she would rather take the risk of following her own decisions and chances being right, than someone elses and theirs being wrong. Sana also withholds the idea that a person can change no matter what has happened in their past; as long as they truly wish to change they will. She is very brave, and even in the toughest of opponents she won't cower in fear. She isn't easily mislead either, often showing her intellectual side to those who wish to fool her. Sana will stick up for her comrades and is always shown to step in if they truly need support. Although, it has also been shown that for certain people she choses to believe in their strength in combat; such as Harumi Fullbuster. In terms of romance, Sana's main trait is that she plays hard to get. She will tease the one trying to lure her in, and refuses all his advances. Magic and Abilities '''Heavenly Castor Magic: Sana practices Heavenly Castor Magic, which allows her to call upon heaven's power and assistance in spells; and enables her to borrow power from the gods. There are two forms of spells in which she can borrow the God's power: Bhavati which is the second level of power, and Hoti which is the first level of power. #'Hoti Spells:' The first level of power in which Sana is enabled to borrow from the Gods. *'Hoti Brahma:' Hoti brahma allows Sana to create objects she imagines from thin air, ranging from hammers, to ropes, to boats. Items created by this spell are light purple in color and often translucent. The effect only lasts for limited of time, so the created item will eventually disappear. This spell borrows power from the god Brahma. *'Hoti Visnu:' Hoti Visnu allows Sana to rewind the time of a designated area/target to a point in time calculated by herself. It may shorten the lifespan of the user who casts it and have other costs such as slowly consuming the caster's body. It's main use it to resurrect the dead. For a successful resurrection, the name of the dead person had to be concealed from the gods of the underworld by freezing their body, then this spell had to be casted immediately after death. It can also erase memories. This spell borrows power from the god Visnu. *'Hoti Agni: '''This spell summons lumps of smoky fire that fall down like meteorites. It requires the correct timing and target otherwise it can damage the user. This spell borrows power from the god of fire, Agni. *'Hoti Chandra:' This spell allows the user to conceal their presence, as well as allies within the spell boundaries. Nearby have their senses (hearing, tasting, smelling, seeing) confused, as long as the caster remains inside the boundaries of the spell. Physical contact between the user and an outcasted breaks the spell. It can be used with the spell Hoti Vayu to confuse the enemy even more. This spell borrows power from the God Chandra. *'Hoti Indra:' This spell is lightning magic that alters even the weather and the sky in the area it is cast. It electrocutes only the designated targets in the area, not the allies of the caster. This spell borrows power from the God Indra. *'Hoti Kubera:' This spell is typically used to strengthen a body part of the user which is accompanied by a gold light surrounding the strengthen part. The whole body can be powered as well, but with much more magic energy consumed. This spell borrows power from the god Kubera. *'Hoti Surya:' This spell allows the caster to instantly scan the whole area the spell can reach, including hidden objects. However, the effect lasts only for a few seconds so the user must have exceptional memory.This spell borrows power from the god Surya. *'Hoti Varuna:' This spell is used to both summon water, and control it. Summoning water is more difficult than manipulating it. This spell uses the power of the god Varuna. *'Hoti Vayu: This spell allows the user and whoever is in direct physical contact with them to be swapped with air in a place within their eyesight. *'Hoti Asvins: '''This spell can be used on both living beings and inanimate objects. Even though this is a type of healing magic, it repairs or brings something back to its original state. If this spell isn't casted within a certain time limit, the injury cannot be healed. This spell borrows power from the god Asvins. *'Hoti Marut: 'This is a single target spell, other creatures and objects in the area are not affected. It slashes the target, and can even kill if powerful enough. *'Hoti Yama: This spell consumes the lifespan of the spell's target. In the first 12 hours after the spell is cast, no change occurs. In the next 12 hours, the target's body accelerates to the age of natural death minus one day. At the end of the final hour the target dies. This spell borrows power from the Death god Yama. #'Bhavati Spells:' The second level of which Sana is able to borrow power from the Gods. *'Bhavati Brahma:' This spell is similar to its hoti form, in which it allows the caster to create or alter an object; but unlike the hoti spell, the item or alteration is permanent. This spell is also known to be able to alter god-level items once a month. This spell borrows power from the god Brahma of creation. *'Bhavati Agni:' This spell heats up and sublimes a single object to an extreme temperature. The attack is limited to a single object, but is very destructive. This spell borrows power from the fire god, Agni. *'Bhavati Chandra:' This is an amplifying spell. It create a dark sphere that magnifies the strength of the magic that hits it by 1.5 times. This spell borrows power from the god of darkness, Chandra. *'Bhavati Indra:' This is a lightning spell which electrocutes every living creature in the area excluding the caster. Physical contact with the target is not necessary for the spell to work. This spell borrows power from the Sky god, Indra. *'Bhavati Kubera:' This allows the caster to fly. The caster becomes surrounded by a swirly golden glow. If not used with the speed and height in mind, this spell will cause the caster to go out of control. This spell borrows power from the god Kubera. *'Bhavati Surya:' This spell strikes the enemy with a ray of blinding light. This spell does not make heat, cold, poison or electric damage, but nonetheless it is a power destructive force. This can also paralyze a target until it is hit with another attack. This spell borrows power from the god of light, Surya. *'Bhavati Varuna:' This is a powerful spell that freezes everything inside the area targeted by the caster. If calculations are not done properly the caster may end up freezing himself. The effect wears off after a bit of time. This spell borrows power from the god of water, Varuna. *'Bhavati Vayu:' This spell, if used correctly allows the user to concentrate wind beneath their feet, thus allowing them to walk in the air. This spell uses power of the god of wind, Vayu. *'Bhavati Asvins:' This spell seals a single magic spell of the target until either the spell is lifted by some time-related magic or the original caster of the spell dies. This spell borrows power from the god of restoration, Asvins. *'Bhavati Marut:' This spells cuts everything in the space determined by the user, alive or inanimate, ignoring all defenses. This spell borrows power from the god of decay, Marut. Mystic Flare Dragon Slayer Magic: 'This magic was said to be lost over centuries ago. It is derived from the Dragon, Liú of Mystic Flare. The flames of this fire magic are silver, and it is best known for its healing power as well as defensive power. *'Mystic Flare Dragon's Roar: Much like any dragon roar, this spell is the breath of the Mystic Flare dragon. Its flames are silver in color. *'Mystic Flare Dragon's Tail Attack:' Unlike the wing attack, this spell uses only one of the users legs, it is wrapped in the silver flames. *'Mystic Flare Dragon's Radiance: '''Sana is fully surrounded by silver fire as she then radiates these flames outward towards her allies, healing them. *'Mystic Flare Dragon's Igniting Flames:' She forms a huge ball of silver flames and directs them at the target. '''Extrasensory Perception:' Sana has created a permanent Clairvoyance rune in which she is able to see hints of future forewarnings, only through her dreams is she able to use this ability however. Empathy: Sana has a sense of empathy towards those around her, able to connect fully with any living being's deepest emotions and feelings. The defect is that it makes her fall into a depression. Aura Sensing: She is able to sense a person's aura from afar, and is able to distinguish between people from their auras. Enhanced Speed: Sana's speed and reflexes are something to behold, she is able to move a great distance in the blink of an eye. Keen Intellect: '''She has been seen to show her intellectual side in many moments. Such as when she was able to pick up the weaknesses of one of Harumi's opponents as she watched. In battle she is capable of beating her opponents based on their weak spots and doesn't really need to come up with any strategies. Outside of combat as well, she has been seen to be smart but is usually too lazy to prove it. '''Enhanced Durability: '''It has been shown that Sana possess the ability to withstand powerful magic attacks and still continue to fight. She is also able to use her most magic consuming spells without getting tired. '''Expert Archer: '''Sana is able to manifest arrows and release them in a short period of time. Such as when she fought one of the members of the Dark Angel Guild she was seen being able to release and create over one hundred arrows. Her aim is quite sharp as well, being able to directly pierce the target with ease. '''Master hand to hand Combatant: '''Since Sana's Nephilim upbringing, she has been trained to be able to fight without magic as well. She has been shown in many instances to use moves such as: Roundhouse kick, uppercut etc. She is able to pack a punch, which drives the enemy backwards. Equipment '''Larmes D'ange: '''This is Sana's most common weapon, it is a special type of Bow. The bow itself when transformed, is a crystal, translucent light. She also has a unique ability, unlike anything ever seen before in the magic realm. She is able to manifest an arrow from her own energy, it is a translucent silver glow. Her bow is usually concealed as a bracelet for easier travel, if she puts a bit of energy into it she is able to transform it back into it's original form. She can use a simple attack called: Holy arrow; this purifies whatever the target strikes. Sana also has been shown to manifest just the silver arrows to use as a weapon. '''Daggers: Just a few normal daggers in which she keeps in her leg sheath. They are a dark black color, and seem to be made out of iron. She uses these in instances where she is too lazy to manifest an arrow. Seraph Blades: A clear translucent sword in which lightens when the user calls upon the name of an angel. These are most common among Nephilim. Relationships Yoru Tsujihiro: There is quite a past between Sana and Yoru. She hasn't mentioned how they exactly met, but has hinted small things such as that she had no family and Yoru did. To her, he is one of the most important people of her life. As he is seen usually visiting her house, no matter if she is in Alicante or Magnolia. He is also shown to cook for her quite often, perhaps since he presents what a sibling or family member would have done for her. He is similar to an elder brother to her, as he often sticks his neck out to do her work and to finish her tasks which she isn't interested in performing. He is willing to stand in death's way to protect her, as she would do the same. She has been seen to be with him quite often, as he is one of her best friends as well as a family member. Miyuki Fullbuster: '''Between Sana and Miyuki, are as she calls her "Yuki"; it may seem like your average best friendship between two girls. But to Sana, it is much more. Yuki is a party lover, and a heavy drinker which counters her own free styled life and drinking consumptions. She will come to Yuki to just hang out, or sometimes she will even come to her for problems. She knows that Yuki isn't very good with sharing her own problems, even when she endangers herself in the process. The two have a strong bond through similarities and differences. '''Roo: As Sana's Exceed, Roo means much more to her than just a pet or a partner. Roo cheers Sana's negative moods away and provides her with an uplifting atmosphere at all times. Sana, although she loathes searching for a missing Roo, always comes through and finds it. She will be shown to be visibly upset when the Exceed is in danger, or has been injured. As it is also the other way around. Sana also feels the connection since both were abandoned and unwanted with no real blood family. Ryoka Eucliffe: '''From the beginning when Sana had met Ryoka, she had paid no attention to him but noticed his bright aura that clung to him. The first time they had made contact, Sana had launched her hard-to-get personality; and in turn the playboy had a similar attitude towards her. She deemed him as, the "fake playboy" vouching that he would never be able to get a girl and how she hadn't the slightest clue of how he was on the top of the Wizards to have as boyfriends. As time passed, she realized there was more to the boy and developed a better relationship with him as a somewhat friendly setting between them. It has been shown that she likes to call him "Light boy" due to his light magic, and it is also seen as his contact in her phone it is this. Sana has opened up to Ryoka much more than she had originally thought she would, and enjoys having a conversation here and there with him. In more recent times, Sana has been seen to have more contact with him. It has been shown that he has small reactions here and there to her presence, but it has not been yet shown if she harbors the same feelings inside. '''Yukiko Cheney: '''Sana has been seen to have more contact with the Cheney girl as of recently. It hadn't been that she didn't notice her, she just never had the time to actually initiate contact. At the Rave party, the two seemed to hit it off as if they were old friends. Sana believes that Yukiko, or Kiko, is a close friend as well as Miyuki. As the three have been deemed as the "Original Party Trio". Sana says that in the trio, Kiko would be the lightweight dancer. '''Harumi Fullbuster: '''Sana has been shown to talk to Harumi in certain instances. As she firmly holds belief that the ice mage is quite capable of handling herself. In many battles and such, Sana's confidence in Harumi has not once wavered. As she has been seen to be watching the battle with Ryoka, or far off elsewhere. She is on friendly terms with the S-class mage, and is more than happy to watch her amazing battles. Sana calls her by her nickname, "Haru" but without any honorifics. '''Ash Kisuke: '''As he is a fellow Shadowhunter, Sana had seen him at the Tenshi's Wings Guild. At the first contact of each other, Sana seemed to loath his aura as it was a dark and uninviting one. She has been seen to have a few battles with him; but without magic. It is unknown whether or not the two have a past considering she cannot remember anyhing from her childhood. Sana had seen him conversing with the greater demons to start deals with them. She feels he is a very untrustworthy person, and deems him as dangerous. Trivia *Sana has no memory of her past up until the age of ten. She is not quite sure of why that is, and is currently searching for answers. *Her original magic was supposed to be Heavenly Fire Magic, but the original character's creator decided last minute to disgard it. *Not many know that Sana is actually quite the artist. She has been shown in the Fairy Tail High School fillers to be sketching and painting in the art room. '''Attack Power: 5/5 Defensive Power: ' ' 4/5 Speed: 5/5 Intelligence: '' ''5/5 Explosiveness: 6/5 Durability: 4/5 'Quotes' * (To Nao Tsuruga)'' "Don't you realize, that your life has many paths? You don't have to follow the onedirectly in front of you; Go ahead, pave a new one. There will be more challenges and trials for you to come, but in doing so, you will gain something much more than being a still-life doll." '' *(To Yoru Tsujihiro)'' "Oi, cook me something to eat and don't let me catch you throwing poison in there."'' *''"My job is to protect Fairy Tail, which means that I will not hesitate to destroy everything in its path! We will live for the future, not for the past! For everything our fallen comrades we will carry with us." '' '' ''